For Adam
by Castiel Angel Heart
Summary: This is a one shot of what could have happened Adam/OC


**AN: **_This is about Adam Jackson, the character that Jackson Rathbone played in an episode of Criminal Minds. The main character, Rose, is the woman that Adam is married to before the episode even takes place…it's a bit hard to explain but basically it's a one shot about how Adam could have been saved, but it's still left open for a sequel. _

She stares at the wedding band on her ring finger and sighs. 'I miss you so much, but I'll be there soon…Adam.' She thinks sadly. She glances at the agents that are driving her to where he is. The woman, SSA Emily Prentiss, is calm as her eyes remain focused on the road. The man is another story; Dr. Spencer Reid seems very nervous and frequently glances back at her.

"Is Adam alright?" She question softly.

"We don't know." Dr. Reid answers, sounding somewhat guilty.

"You don't know? What do you mean? How can you not know?" Rose demands.

"Adam isn't really Adam." He states, once again sounding guilty.

"It's her, isn't it? I knew he shouldn't have gone back; I never should have let him go alone. I understand her though; she might let me see him." She whispers, causing shocked expressions from both agents.

"You know about Amanda?" Agent Prentiss wonders.

"I have known Adam all my life; we know everything about each other."

"But Adam doesn't know about her." Dr. Reid states softly.

"You're wrong, he may not be sure, but he knows something is wrong." She whispers sadly.

"But how do you know about Amanda?" Prentiss inquires.

"She took over and told me she would hurt me if I hurt Adam, we were fifteen. I knew why she was there because I had tried to protect Adam once, but that monster just hurt me too. That was just before they figured out what he was doing to Adam and got him out of there…Amanda protected him then, but she trusted me. I know she won't hurt me." Rose explains in a trembling voice, finishing her story just as the car comes to a stop in front of a psych facility.

The three get out of the vehicle and Rose follows the agents to the room where Adam/Amanda is waiting.

"We'll wait here." Prentiss states as she puts a hand on Rose's shoulder to prevent her from moving any closer to the room.

"No! Let me see him! Please, I need to see him!" Rose pleads as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"We will let you in after I talk to Amanda." Dr. Reid states calmly.

Rose hesitates before nodding slowly and allowing agent Prentiss to lead you to a chair against the opposite wall to wait.

~Inside the room a few minutes later~

"I brought someone to see you Amanda; I think she might be able to help you make the right choice." Reid states before opening the door and motioning for Rose to come in.

"Hello again Amanda." Rose whispers softly.

"You? What are you doing here after you abandoned Adam?" Amanda questions viciously.

Tears fill Rose's eyes and she shakes her head quickly before responding in a whisper and wiping tears from her eyes, "I _never_ abandoned Adam; that woman, she sent every letter back, she wouldn't let me talk to him on the phone and when I went to the hotel and tried to see him she threatened me, said she'd call the police and say I was stalking her and Adam then file for a restraining order. I was so scared that I would never see him again and now it might be true."

Amanda's eyes narrow as she analyzes Rose before nodding slowly and speaking in a calm tone; "She always did seem to be hiding something from Adam, she would never protect him like I do and like you did."

"Amanda?" She questions.

"Hm?"

"I need to see him." Rose whispers softly as she takes a few steps toward Amanda, causing Dr. Reid to grab her arm in an attempt to stop her. "Don't touch me!" She shrieks before yanking her arm away and continuing in a whisper, "Only Adam can touch me."

Wiping away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes, Rose continued to move closer to Amanda/Adam. As soon as she is within reach, Amanda/Adam grabs her and pulls her in front of 'her'/him.

"Have you been with anyone since Adam?" Amanda questions harshly.

"Adam is my husband, I would _never_ cheat on him, I could never think of another man the way I think about Adam."

"I had to be sure."

"Please let me see him, I need Adam," Rose whimpers as tears fall from her eyes.

"I can't let him see you when I look like this. If they will let me wash up and change, I'll let you see him."

"Promise?" She questions softly.

Amanda's eyes soften, shocking both Reid and the therapist before she responds in a soft tone. "Of course darlin' you protected him, even though you knew you could get hurt."

Rose looks at the other two present in the room for approval and smiles slightly when they nod and a few nurses come in to take Amanda back to 'her' room.

~Fast Forward to when Amanda returns, looking like Adam~

Amanda/Adam is escorted back into the room and Rose smiles slightly.

"Can I see him now?" She questions.

Amanda smirks and motions for her to sit and waits for her to do so before sitting beside her on the couch. After a few seconds Amanda's body language changes, shifting into something more like Adam.

"Adam?" Rose asks quietly.

"Rose?" He whispers in response as he looks at her shocked.

Tears fall from Rose's eyes as she wraps her arms around him and he pulls her into his lap.

"Oh Adam, I missed you so much." She whispers before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, causing him to kiss her back and increase the passion of the kiss. After a few minutes they pull away at the same time and stare into each others eyes.

"What happened to me?" He asks nervously.

Rose glances at Dr. Reid and the therapist before looking back into Adam's eyes. He then glances at them and flinches in response.

"It's okay Adam, everything is gonna be alright."

"What happened?" He questions, reaching up to clutch his head.

"Shh, calm down Adam, I need you to be calm for me okay? Can you do that for me?" Rose whispers soothingly as she gently takes his face in her hands and tilts his head to look into her eyes. Adam lets go of his head and nods slowly before resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you so much." He whispers.

"I missed you too Adam, but I'm here now, we're together now and that's what matters. I won't lose you again." She replies before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Adam shifts so that his forehead can rest against her neck and his lips are brushing against her collarbone.

"I need you." He groans quietly, his lips brushing against her collarbone and causing her to gasp.

"I need you too, Adam. You know that you'll always have me now." She whispers softly into his ear. Adam nods and Rose gently takes his hand and lacing her fingers with his. Adam then lifts his head and shifts so that he can see the other two in the room.

"What happens now?"

"That's up to the psychologists and you now Adam." Dr. Reid states calmly.

Adam nods nervously in response and Rose gently squeezes his hand to comfort him before sliding off of his lap and resting her head on her shoulder.

"What are the chances that my husband can leave this place and not go to jail?" She asks softly, feeling Adam tense in response and causing her to look up at him.

"That's up to the courts, but it could be argued that Adam didn't commit those crimes and the chances of him going to a prison and not a psychiatric facility are slim." Dr. Reid states before looking at the therapist who nods in response.

**AN:** _That's all I've got, I leave it open to everyone's imagination to make their own ending, who knows I might come up with ideas for a sequel._


End file.
